Existing automation platforms provide testing technologies for certain networks and applications. However, the ability to fully automate the entire testing process from test initiation to test results management has its shortcomings. For instance, automation platforms are not readily integrated with test management platforms. Thus, the ability to fully automate the testing process is severely limited because test results from the automation application would need to be manually entered into the test management system. As a result, the time and effort associated with the testing process is increased and this further jeopardizes any cost savings or other benefits of using an automation platform.